What more can I say?
by teentitangirls3
Summary: Beast boy has loved raven since they met. He needs to confess his feelings for her but how? Can he do it or will he chicken out? Please read
1. Chapter 1

What more can I say?

It was a quiet evening at titans tower. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all at the movies. Raven declined the offer, because she wanted time to be alone and meditate. As for beast boy, he gave no explanation of not wanting to go. He simply said no. Little did the titans know his actual intentions of staying behind. Neither did Raven.

Beast boy was in his room, pacing quickly back and forth, occasionally tripping over stray objects. His mind was racing as he thought of what to do for the love of his life, Raven. "I need to tell her how I feel," He thought "But how? If I make even one mistake she would never like me back. I could just tell her, but what if she laughs at me? Or worse, tosses me out a window." He grumbled to himself and landed face-down on the bed. "Why is this so difficult!" He shouted into his pillow. Getting up from the bed, he walked out the door and wandered out into the hall.

Beast Boy, lost in thought, found himself outside of ravens door. He just stood there, once again thinking of what to do. "I could write a song for her. No that would be a bad idea. She would really throw me out the window, then and probably hate me forever." He sighed loudly and puzzled, walked out to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen, he discovered raven, chanting her incantation. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He listened to Raven's soothing voice for awhile. It calmed his mind and an idea hit him. Beast boy glanced at the fridge and saw little sticky notes on it. This inspired him to write her a note. The green teenager dashed out of the room with pen and paper in his hand.

Beast boy sat on his bed, arguing with himself over what to write. The note needed to say how he felt about her. He figured out what he could write. He took a green sticky note and began to write.

After he finished writing the note, he had to figure out how to give it to her. He made a list of what he could do. "I could slip it under her door. But what if she never finds it? Maybe I could just hand it to her, but that would be humiliating if she doesn't feel the same way. Hmm. I know! I could put it next to her tea stuff! She would definitely see it there!"

What do you think? good? bad? please review and be honest. next chpt up hopefully tomorrow. asa for our other story "destroy or Protect" new chpt should be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had just arrived from the had seen World of Fungus: The Movie. " The movie was most glorious, was it not?" Starfire squealed " Glorious? I think I'm gonna be sick!" Cyborg exclaimed. Starfire looked hurt. " You mean, you did not like the movie?" she asked sadly. Noticing how hurt she sounded, Cyborg quickly said" Oh, No Star, I loved it! In fact I would watch it again!" Her eyes lit up and she said " Tyen you would not mind watching it again tomorrow with me?" " Um, well I can't tomorrow. I have to um, wax the T-car tomorrow!" he said nervously. Robin cut in and said " I will go with you Star." " Oh thank you friend Robin!" She ran over to Robin and gave him a huge hug just as Beast Boy opened his door. " oh hey you guys are finally back! Robin why is your face all red?" " I'm just really hot. Don't you think it's hot in here Cyborg?" Robin said nervously. " Oh yeah Robin. It's really hot in here." Cybora said sarcastically. Wanting to change the subject, Robin asked " So where's Raven?" "In the living room I think." Beast boy answered. With that, the four Titans headed off to greet their friend.

Raven had been meditating in the living room. She heard the door open and opened her eyes. Starfire rushed towards Raven to greet her. " Friend Raven! We have returned! Would you like to hear about the glorious movie?" Raven sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of this, agreed to hear about the movie. Beastboy saw that raven was distracted and slipped away from his friends toward the kitchen. Heease Ravens tea supplies and quickly walked toward them. He needed to put the note somewhere not to obvious, but where she could find it. He spotted the kettle and picked it up, putting the paper on the table under it. He set the kettle down and returned to his friends. Starfire was finishing her movie explanation to Raven. Beast boyinterrupted and said " well I'm tired so I think I'll just head to my room for tonight. So night." They replied good night and turned to each other. " Beast Boy is up to something. It's way too early for him to go to bed" said Cyborg suspiciously.

* * *

><p>I wanna thank everyone who read my story. Thank you do much for the kind reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! : Dark~Raven<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy glanced over at Raven to make sure he hadn't been seen. She was still listening to Starfire rant on about the movie. Slowly and quietly, he walked back over to his friends. " Sooo, I think I'm gonna head to my room for the night." Beast Boy said, interrupting Starfire. They watched him walk towards to automatic doors leading to the rooms. " It is pretty late. I think I'll be heading to bed as well" said Robin. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg muttered their goodnights to each other and walked out. Raven was left alone in the living room. She was going to meditate for a little while longer, but wanted tea first. She walked over to the kitchen and picked up to tea kettle. The little piece of paper on the table was unseen by Raven at first. She filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove to heat up. Then she walked back over to the counter and the the green note. It had her name writtin neatly on it. Slowly, she opened the little note and read softly to herself. " Roses are red, and Violets are you. What more can I say, than I love you" Raven was so in shock she didnt hear her kettle beginning to steam. What snapped her out of her shock was when the water exploded from being heated up to much. Raven suppresed a scream and quickly cleaned up the water. The empath's mind was racing. _"Someone actually feels this way about me? But who? Obviously it's not Robin. That narrows it down to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Which one of them would do it though,"_ she thought. Cautiously, she inspected the note. Then she realized something. The note was green. _"It has to be Beast Boy. I need to talk to him about this tomorrow." she thought. _Suddenly feeling tired, she levitated to her room.

Beast Boy had been spying on her the whole time. He had morphed into a fly and had been hovering over her the whole time. He was currently freaking out. _" Did she like the note? Is she mad? Oh my gosh what if she didnt like it and now she hates_ me?" he thought. He had been flying towards his room and crashed into the door. he morphed back to his human form and stifled a yell of pain. He could hear Raven's footsteps heading to her room. The young changeling scrambled to his feet and ran into his room. Sighing deeply, Beast Boy trudged over to his bed and fell asleep, knowing the long day ahead of him.

The next morning, he woke up feeling nervous worried of having to face Raven today. He was worried she would confront him and be angry with him. Slowly he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

The first thing Beast Boy noticed was the aroma of meat coming from the kitchen. Cyborg was obviously making bacon and probably all the other breakfast meats in existence. " Do you have to eat meat for breakfast? Why not try some delicous tofu?" complained Beast Boy. " I will never, and I repeat, never, going to eat tofu BB" said Cyborg. Beast Boy simply grinned at Cyborg and walked toward the fridge. " Fine but your missing out on some tofu goodness" he said as he took the tofu out of the fridge. He placed on the stove to begin cooking it. Raven walked in and Beast Boy tensed up, wondering what she would say

* * *

><p>Hey guys Dark~Raven here. sorry i havent updated in a while. ive been busy but i promise i will be more persistent. Please read and review my story! sorry for spelling. its late and im tired. :)<p>

I do not own teen titans


End file.
